


Embroidery

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Embroidery, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Floral Hoodies, Floral Sweaters, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft Derek Hale, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles wanted to try making Derek a floral sweater.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Embroidery

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful benaya-trash (Tumblr), who has started something there is no coming back from.

Stiles’ fingers were sore from how many times he’d accidentally pricked himself with the sewing needle, but he was too stubborn and persistent to give up.

He sat cross-legged on the lounge room floor, his gaze flicking from the tablet that was propped up on a pillow in front of him playing a YouTube video of an embroidery tutorial to the stretched out fabric that sat in his lap. He followed along – step by step – as he made a pinwheel flower, weaving the soft thread over and under the outstretched stitches until it slowly took the form of soft white petals. He sewed a few French knots into the centre of the flower with dark brown thread, making it look more like a flower—somewhere between a ranunculus and a lisianthus.

He’d been working on the sweater in secret for weeks; he wanted it to be a surprise for Derek. When he’d started out it seemed so overwhelming—the simple grey sweater seemed so drab but it was a large sweater and the thought of embroidering flowers across the top of the torso, the shoulders and the back, seemed like a daunting task; especially for someone who hadn’t done this before.

It’d taken a few tries; a lot of the flowers had been sewn and unstitched and sewn again.

But now, after weeks of work, it was starting to fill out and Stiles was quite impressed with what he’d done.

The grey fabric was decorated with cream peonies, tall strands of pastel blue and faded yellow snap dragons, white lilies of the valley that stood out vibrantly among the bowing stalks of the other flowering blossoms—their petals stitched together with different shades of blue thread. Silver and white thread had been wound together to make bundles of Queen Anne’s Lace – the small flowers made of French knots.

Crisp white gladiolus flowers stretched upwards across the shoulders, the tips of the flowers still green, with small white buds of flowers ready to blossom.

A few feathery stitches made the outstretched vines that connected the flowers along the edges of the pattern, where he blossoms thinned out and faded back into the fabric of the sweater.

The empty spaced were filled in with French knots made of baby blue thread and the off white and pale yellow outstretched stitched of bundled petals that looked like dandelions and daisies hidden beneath the other flowers.

Finally, dark green leaves, vines and budding stalks were layered over and under the embroidered flowers, filling out the foliage and making the pattern look complete.

Stiles tied off the end of the thread, setting aside the needle as he unfastened the embroidery hoop and laid the sweater out across his lap.

He felt a spark of pride ignite a warmth in his chest as he looked down at what he’d accomplished.

It wasn’t as brightly coloured or as bold as the other floral sweaters that Derek owned, but he wanted one that was soft and calming, the light grey fabric of the sweater softened even further by the off white, cream, and pastel colours of the embroidery thread that covered the top of it. The boldest colours among the pattern were the dark green leaves and the crisp white flowers, but even they seemed muted among the arrangement.

A smile lit up his face. He had one last step to do and that was to hide the ugly stitched and knots underneath. He had originally thought to sew another layer into the sweater, but Melissa had found him some iron-on fabric that would seal it all in place.

He turned the sweater inside out and carried it into the laundry, turning on the iron and positioning the pieces of iron-on fabric that he had measured and cut out earlier.

Moments later, it was done. He turned the sweater back the right way and carried it back into the living room.

He cleared away the embroidery thread and needles, turned off the tablet and put the living room back the way it was before.

He glanced up at the clock, his heart skipping a beat as he realised what time it was.

Derek would be home any minute.

He quickly pulled out one of the small boxes they had stored away, lining it with tissue paper before folding up the sweater and putting it in the box. He laid the tissue paper over the top of it and put the lid on the box, tying a silky off white ribbon around it before carrying it upstairs and setting it down on the end of their bed.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, switching on the kettle.

Moments later, he heard the front door open.

“Hi,” Stiles called out.

“Hi,” Derek replied.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, please,” Derek said, his voice softened by pleading. “Just give me a moment, though, I need to go change.”

“Okay.”

Derek made his way upstairs.

Stiles tried to slow his racing heart beat – tried to hide his anxiety – as he listened to Derek’s footsteps across the floorboards.

He heard him go into the bedroom, stop and come back out. He marched downstairs and into the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Derek asked, holding up the box.

“A present,” Stiles answered bluntly.

“A present?” Derek repeated.

“For you.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” Stiles replied. “Now, open in.”

Derek pouted as he set the box down on the counter and untied the ribbon. He lifted the lid, unfolded the layers of tissue paper, and froze.

His expression softened as he looked down at the sweater.

He set the lid aside and carefully lifted the sweater out of the box, unfolding it and holding it up.

His pale aventurine irises sparkled as tears welled in his eyes. His lips trembled slightly as he took in the sight, completely lost for words.

“I made it for you,” Stiles said, hoping his nervousness didn’t show in his voice.

“You _made_ it?” Derek asked, astounded.

“Well, I didn’t make the sweater, but I sewed the flowers onto it,” Stiles corrected himself.

Derek blinked in shock, adjusting his hold on the sweater and gently brushing his fingertips across the soft thread of the embroidered flowers.

“You made this… for me?” he said quietly, struggling to fight back his tears.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered slowly.

Derek gently set it back in the box, turning to Stiles and pulling him into his arms. He buried his face in the curve of Stiles’ shoulder as the tears began to fall, soaking the fabric of Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, letting out a sigh of relief.

He liked it.

“I love you,” Derek said, his voice muffled by Stiles’ chest.

Stiles let out a breathless chuckle, craning his head to press a soft kiss to Derek’s temple. “I love you too.”

Derek drew back slowly, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the tears that dampened his cheeks. He looked at Stiles lovingly.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

A small smile turned up the corners of Stiles’ lips. “I ask myself the same question every day.”

“What, what did you do to deserve me?” Derek teased, laughing quietly.

“Yes,” Stiles joked. He stepped closer, bringing his lips to Derek’s in a tender loving kiss.

The kettle finished boiling as Stiles drew back slowly. He offered Derek a kind smile as he turned to make him a cup of tea and as he turned back Derek was already pulling the sweater on over his head.

He straightened out the hem, looking down at it and gently running his fingers over the stitches. Another wave of tears welled in his eyes.

“Enjoy it while you can; I’m only going to steal it off you in a week,” Stiles said, trying to stop Derek from crying.

Derek let out a small laugh.

“You’re never getting this one,” he said, hugging himself. “I love it too much.”

Stiles felt the sense of achievement and pride fill his chest again.

Derek took another step forward, gently taking the cup of tea from Stiles’ hand and setting it down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close, smiling sweetly as he said, “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
